A Silent Hour
A Silent Hour '''is the second case in World Edition and it is on Eurasia. Plot After Vasilisa told that the Mysterious Email Account told her that after she killed Maxim, she will have to go to Vladivostok, which she failed to do. Chief Anderson sent the Player with Koharu, since Ian was taking his dayoff, she said that few people saw a hooded man with a book named "The Silence of the Witness" and that was exactly what Vasilisa described to the man who is going to be meeting with her, Chief Anderson said that according to a witness, the person was going to the Voroshilov Battery. So, Koharu and the Player head there if something can identify to the person. Unfortunately, a woman was found shot with a Cannonball. The victim was Rozalina Kuznetsova, the Head of the Russian Immigration on Finland. But, she was already been fired five months prior to the her murder, because she was always Barely present at the Job. The suspects were Nestor Kuznetsov, the victim's husband. Nadine Bernadakis, the Greek Prime Minister. Mirzo Karimov, a Tajik Police Officer. Valter Petersson, a Swedish Soldier and Humaid Karimi, Emirati Entreprenuer. The killer turned out to be the Swedish Soldier, Valter Petersson. He denied the charges first, saying that are crazy as because they treated him like a Criminal. Koharu repelied that their treating him like Criminal because he is one, she presented all the evidence that finally caused him to admit his crime. He killed her because of what she did five months ago, When Rozalina was still employed at the Immigration, he revealed that his real name was Viktor Popov, who pretended to be a Finnish Citizen, but Rozalina learned this secret on unknown reasons. He was worried to be exposed and to be fired from the Military, so he planned to kill her to not tell about his secret by shooting her with a Cannonball and attempting to throw the body in Shkot Island, but his plan didn't work because both the Elite Agents arrived, which was the Player and Koharu. Judge Alvarez was of the killer's conspiracy and was sentenced to 50 years in Prison, but a smoke bomb was planted into the Courthouse and Valter escaped the Courthouse. During the additional investigation, an agent of the Queen's Guards (whom was The Elite was affiliated), showed and needed their help, apperently they were investigating the RO-3 Case were the killer seems to be have the same account as were someone messaged Vasilisa to go to Vladivostok, meaning that the owner of the account could be a mastermind or a serial killer since its patterns looks like a Criminal Plot. The Agent, Casey Hill requsted to find the RO-3 Case File which he accidentaly dropped somewhere in Shkot Island. The Agent and the Player headed there and found the Case File. Soon... Stats Victim * '''Rozalina Kuznetsova (found her body shot with a Cannonball) Murder Weapon * Cannonball Killer * Valter Petersson Crime Scenes Suspects Nestor Kuznetsov Victim's Husband * The suspect reads The Silence of the Witness. * The suspect drinks Kvass. * The suspect has been in Uspenski Cathedral. Nadine Bernardakis Greek Prime Minister * The suspect reads The Silence of the Witness. * The suspect drinks Kvass. * The suspect has been in Uspenski Cathedral. Mirzo Karimov Tajik Police Officer * The suspect reads the Silence of the Witness. * The suspect drinks Kvass. * The suspect has been in Uspenski Cathedral. Valter Petersson Swedish Soldier * The suspect reads The Silence of the Witness. * The suspect drinks Kvass. * The suspect has been in Uspenski Cathedral. Humaid Karimi Emirati Entrepreneur * The suspect reads The Silence of the Witness. * The suspect drinks Kvass. * The suspect has been in Uspenski Cathedral. Quasi Suspect(s) Casey Hill The Queen's Guards Agent Niran Aromdee RO-3 Case Witness Killer's Profile * The killer reads The Silence of the Witness. * The killer drinks Kvass. * The killer has been in Uspenski Cathedral. * The killer's blood type is B-. * The killer's height is 5'7. Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Voroshilov Battery (Clues: Victim's Body, Book, Victim's Phone; New Suspect: Nestor Kuznetsov) * Autopsy Victim's Body (Hours: 7:00:00) * Examine Book (Clue: Blood Sample) * Analyze Blood Sample (Hours: 6:00:00; The killer reads The Silence of the Witness) * Examine Victim's Phone (Prerequisite: Phone Unlocked) * Analyze Victim's Phone (Unlocked Crime Scene: Shkot Island) * Investigate Shkot Island (Clues: Tablet, Police Badge, Flask) * Examine Tablet (Prerequisite: Tablet Unlocked) * Analyze Tablet (Hours: 8:00:00; New Suspect: Nadine Bernardakis) * Question Nadine about why is her tablet on the crime scene (The suspect reads The Silence of the Witness) * Examine Police Badge (New Suspect: Mirzo Karimov) * Question Mirzo about why is his badge on the crime scene (The suspect drinks Kvass) * Examine Flask (Clue: Unknown Substance) * Analyze Unknown Substance (Hours: 6:00:00; The killer drinks Kvass) * Inform Nestor about his wife death (The suspect reads The Silence of the Witness and drinks Kvass) * Go to Chapter 2 (2 Stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Uspensky Cathedral (Clues: Victim's Disguise, Fake Bomb, Smartwatch) * Examine Victim's Disguise * Analyse Victim's Disguise (Hours: 6:00:00; The killer has been in Uspenski Cathedral) * Analyse Fake Bomb (Hours: 7:00:00; New Suspect: Valter Petersson) * Question Valter why did he put a fake bomb in the Cathedral (The suspect drinks Kvass) * Examine Smartwatch (Prerequisite: Smartwatch Unlocked) * Analyse Smartwatch (Hours: 7:000:00; New Suspect: Humaid Karimi) * Ask Humaid about their conversation with the victim (The suspect reads The Silence of the Witness) * Investigate Caponier (Clues: Divorce Papers, Gun, Torn Paper) * Analyse Divorce Papers (Hours: 4:00:00; Talk to Nestor) * Question Nestor about the Divorce Papers (The suspect has been in Uspenski Cathedral) * Analyse Gun (Hours: 6:00:00; Talk to Mirzo) * Question Mirzo about his gun being in the crime scene (The suspect has been in Uspenski Cathedral) * Examine Torn Paper (Prerequisite: Torn Paper restored; Talk to Nadine) * Question Nadine about her being Greece's source of crisis (The suspect drinks Kvass) * Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 * Profile Updated: Valter reads The Silence of the Witness and has been in Uspenski Cathedral; Humaid drinks Kvass and has been in Uspenski Cathedral) * Make Mirzo stop fighting with Nestor and Nadine (Mirzo reads the Silence of the Witness; Nadine has been in Uspenski Cathedral) * Investigate Iconstasis (Clues: A Cup of Kvass, Victim's Last Will) * Examine A Cup of Kvass (Clue: Blood Sample) * Analyze Blood Sample (Hours: 5:00:00; The killer's blood is B-) * Analyze Victim's Last Will (Hours: 7:00:00; The killer's height is 5'7) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Blood Over the Floor (No Star) Blood Over The Floor (2/8) * See What Casey wants (Unlocked Crime Scene: Cannon) * Investigate Cannon (Clues: RO-3 Case File) * Analyze RO-3 Case File (Hours: 8:00:00; Talk to Casey) * Ask Casey about the unknown witness (Clue: Unknown Witness' Attributes) * Examine Unknown Witness' Attributes (New Quasi Suspect: Niran Aromdee) * Ask Niran about what she witnessed about the RO-3 Case (Talk to Humaid) * Ask Humaid about what he witnessed on RO-3 Case (Clue: Flash Drive; Reward: 1 Burger) * Analyze Flash Drive (Hours: 8:00:00; Talk to Nadine) * Ask Nadine about her child being the victim of the RO-3 Case (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Report to Casey about the RO-3 Case findings (Reward: The Queen's Guards Uniform) * Move to a new crime! (2 Stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Eurasia (AE) Category:World Edition (AE)